Trip To Dawn Act One Glory Dawn
by F0xxd13
Summary: Trip to Dawn is about your ordinary Skyrim courier; he travels all across the country and delivers packages daily for both rich and poor folk alike. Coincidentally enough, the bridge through Dragonsbridge is down, and everything gets stranger by the minute. What will become of the Courier?
1. Chapter 1

Trip To Dawn Ch. 1

Chapter 1 | At An Impasse

"It looks like the Dragon's bridge to Solitude is down: you'll have to find a way to get over here!" he, Adelfried, most likely is referring to Sithis; it is the 10th of First Seed, 1E 1039, and Sithis is seventeen years old, has a job in package delivery, and on his way into adulthood. "Well, what am I supposed to do; walk on air like I am one of the eight divines?!" Sithis was very sarcastic, but very wise for his age. He has short, blonde hair that was very messy, but had a somewhat neat style to it. He has a chiseled jaw line, brown eyes, and a clear complexion. He was kind of skinny, but what he lacked in body fat he compensated in muscularity and height. His only companion at the moment was Jojo, his German - Husky mix. She has very good communication skills, and very good at directions.  
>"Good luck Sith!" said Adelfried, as he descended into the valley that lie beneath him, and was never seen afterwards. " Well Jojo, lets see where we are," Sith carefully pulled out the map, and gently lay it on the stony path. He did this as if he was asking the dog to find directions to a shelter... She put her paw on a highlighted path, and barked with confidence as well as confirmation. "Ok then; lets be off." and they both walked on the stone path until they reached "Alftand"; the old dwarven ruins.<p>

* * *  
>Dear Journal,<br>Well, it happened. Again. Who made that bridge anyway? Snow Elves? It just seems that every time I go near that bridge, something bad happens... Hmmm... Any who, I needed to deliver this package to a Mr. Pelagius, and if I don't have it delivered, I won't get payed. It was a good sum of money; enough to buy me my plot in Falkreath... If Talos was here, he would stop anything bad from happening... Well, gotta go...  
>Sithis<p>

Next Time on Trip to Dawn :

"Where... Where-" I believe you're wondering where you are, hmmm? Well, you're in the Aedric Realm." Sithis was baffled . He only thought that was mere legend. "Who are -" I am who I am. I think you'd know me best of all. Hmm. Shame. I am the comforting life, light, and truth. I am the unknown death, dark, and ruth. Come step into my waters for it is pure, when I name my successor, who's name is to be sure." Suddenly, he felt attracted to a dirty puddle of water, and every time he stepped closer to the puddle, it seemed to have gotten ever so clear. He looked through the puddle, and he saw... "


	2. Chapter 2

Trip To Dawn Ch. 2

Chapter 2 | Who I Am

"Where... Where-" I believe you're wondering where you are, hmmm? Well, you're in the Aedric Realm." Sithis was baffled . He only thought that was mere legend. "Who are -" I am who I am. I think you'd know me best of all. Hmm. Shame. I am the comforting life, light, and truth. I am the unknown death, dark, and ruth. Come step into my waters for it is pure, when I name my successor, who's name is to be sure." Suddenly, he felt attracted to a dirty puddle of water, and every time he stepped closer to the puddle, it seemed to have gotten ever so clear. He looked through the puddle, and he saw... " War. Destruction. Eternal Darkness. Is this what you want of me? To save the world-well let me tell you, I am not a savior, I am not righteous man. I am not even a man yet; I'm 17 for divines' sakes! What am I supposed to do?! SAVE THE WORLD?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" No one replied. The room went dark. The only figure he could make out was a dwemer centurion' Left leg and arm. The lights turned on, and it was a centurion leg and arm, but where was the torso? Luckily, he realized it was just a dream.  
>Jojo woke Sith up with a lick on the face, and a cuddle. She was hungry... He got up, and made a cooked meal. He noticed that there was a centurion left arm and leg on the table next to his sleeping bag, then he remember the dream. It wasn't a dream. It was a form of telepathic communication through the subconscious. Then it came. A scream. A scream as loud as a banshee in an empty opera house. " Gahhhhh! Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Help! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sith dropped what he was doing, and he ran as fast as he could into the woods to go find his damsel in distress... He stopped dead in his tracks to see in the clearing... There she was. Her right left leg and arm were what seemed to be torn off her body. He ran straight into the clearing, and drew his blade. On the opposite side of the clearing there was a person. A man. It looked like an elf of a type. He looked frightened. Sithis mistook this as something else entirely, and gave chase to the elf. The elf dashed into the forest as fast as an elk running from a saber cat. Midway into the forest, he remembered about the girl, and how foolish he was to have chased someone halfway into the forest. He quickly turned, and ran.<br>It was about six in the evening when the girl woke up. Her left arm and leg were replaced by the centurion limbs that were available, Sithis thinking that that was what they were meant for. Stunningly she had control over these new limbs; she could feel and move. "Wha...? What ARE these?!" she was astonished and terrified at the same time. "Those are your new limbs. Sorry about that; couldn't just let you bleed to death, could I...?" He pulled up a chair next to the table that the girl was currently resting on. "So, what's your name? Where did you come from?" She looked confused, as if she'd forgotten who she was. " Maya," she sat up, and Sith saw the gleam of courage and battle in her eyes, like a true champion. "You can call me Maya." Maya, hmmm? You come from Skyrim? Hammerfell? Daggerfall?" Sith was just astonished at what she might say next, like she was a foreign gem, or a snow elf. Jojo looked quite interested herself, like she understood who Maya was. Her ears were upwards facing, and she was definitely listening. Jojo was laying on Sith's lap at the moment. Jojo was very small for her breed, since she was a German Sheperd - Husky Mix." I... don't know..." She doesn't know? Or she doesn't want to tell?


	3. Chapter 3

Trip To Dawn Ch. 3

Chapter 3 | What's in the Box...?

It was about two hours before Dawn, and about one hour after, the group got onto the road once more. At their last stop, they followed the wrong road, and ended up in Morrowind. Blacklight to be exact. It was winter, and that meant that to get back to Skyrim, they'd have to get to Solstheim, and take a boat to Windhelm, to hop onto a carriage to get to Solitude. " Great. This is just fantastic. Just great. I am all out of arrows to hunt for food, no money to get arrows, no job to get money, and no freaking abilities to get a job!" Rrrrrrrrrrrrr..." said Jojo. "I think she found something. Where is it, girl?" Maya knelt onto the ground, and started petting Jojo. Jojo calmed down a bit, started walking while Sith and Maya followed. She led them into a puddle that was surprisingly crystal clear. It reminded him of that dream he had not too long ago. Jojo started digging her paws in the soil that lay beneath the pond, and found a box. " It needs a-" Key?" Maya bumped in at the last second, to introduce a key. She picked up the box, and inserted and twisted the key. Inside the box there were two bottles. 'Drink me.' it said on both bottles. It looked like some goo wedged into the bottle. Unfortunately, that was the drink.  
>It had the color of vomit, and the texture of mashed potatoes. Fortunately, it tasted not of vomit or potatoes, but citrus. At the bottom of the box, there was a collar, and attached to It was a tag. "Jojo. It says Jojo. Wow. What are the odds...?" He fitted the collar onto Jojo, handed Maya the concoction, and they drank it.<p>

Next Time on Trip to Dawn :  
>" Sith? Master? Where are you?" what an unfamiliar voice, thought Sithis. Then a familiar sound came. " Sith? Where are you?" It was Maya, and whoever she was with, he thought he would meet her soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Trip To Dawn Ch. 4

Chapter 4 | Real or Virtual?

" Sith? Master? Where are you?" what an unfamiliar voice, thought Sithis. Then a familiar sound came. " Sith? Where are you?" It was Maya, and whoever she was with, he thought he would meet her soon. " I... It's... Wha...? Wha-wha-what? You can talk?" Sith was stunned. "It's Jojo, and yes, she can talk." Sith was baffled. Completely and utterly baffled. " It's the power of Clavicus Vile. This is his shrine. We're in Oblivion. We're in Umbriel." Umbriel was once apart of The Oblivion Realm, but was severed from the Named Realm and transferred to the Unnamed Realm. They were in a realm they knew nothing about. All they knew is that the city was long abandoned, and there were machine powered forms of transportation sitting in the streets, crashed into buildings, with labels such as an A with a circle around it, or an italicised 'H'. They looked all too high-tech for the adventurers, but they were all just visions, things that may have been or will soon be... corpses were sprawled out on the street, left and right all you could see were signs of excruciating pain and terror that was all so virtual and life like. " This is a test." said Maya. Sith was befuddled. "What do you mean by 'test'?" Suddenly it all made sense, even Jojo knew this was all virtual. This realm. It didn't exist. It was in fact, a dimension. " It's not real. We are experiencing something that we can always go back to, but this is part of a challenge. If I am not mistaken, the phrase is, how do you say...? Ah yes - Ingenium." there was a feint rumble. Then it grew into an extremely loud roar. The sky started to dissolve, then the tops of skyscrapers all the way down to the ground. Something appeared. They had to run. Run to the centre, and get to that thing. It would be their safety, and they all knew it. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRUN!" said Jojo. They dashed to the centre, the floor dissolving beneath their feet every step they took. They reached the centre, and it all went black...


	5. Chapter 5

Trip To Dawn Ch. 5 | Dimensional Crap

They were there. They were in a room, a very small room, but a room nonetheless. On one side there was a table, gold and stone, with a chart of dimensions. It was a lowercase T with a circle at each end, representing the different dimension. Then at the top of the T, it was extended and there another dimension. It crossed right from there, with a sixth dimension. The third one was marked with a check mark. On the opposite side of the room, there was a bed which Maya was on; of course; and in the center a dog bed, which Jojo was on. "Argh... My head.. Are we..." there was a knock at the door, and then a man. An elf. "Oh thank god, you're alright. You know, you really scared the living crap out of me." Sithis was stunned. It wasn't just any type of elf, it was a snow elf! "You're a-a-a-a snow elf?" Maya and Jojo started waking up from. "Find me." and he was gone. " Well, where are we?" asked Maya who was currently brushing off dust. "Yah, where?" remarked Jojo. "What do you mean where? That's not the question that we should be asking," implied Sith as he was currently fiddling with an ornate gold cup. "Then what might you suggest we ask?" Sithis had a hearty laugh as he said " What." He placed the cup back onto the table, picked up the chart, and pointed to the checked off circle."We are that."  
>"So, this is just a house, right?" Sith nodded in agreement. "So, let me get this straight. We live in the first dimension, the second is the one we were just in, and this is the third one. Did I mess up somewhere back there?" Sith shook his head." Go on." To get out of here we need to get to the sixth dimension, yeah?" Sith nodded. " So why don't we go out the way everyone comes in? Through a door. Sith beckoned for Maya to follow him, and led her to the front door. He turned the knob, and showed her what was outside. "There is nothing there." Duhhhh! That's why we can't leave through the front door," Maya was both baffled and befuddled. Then she understood. "Ahhhh... When Gods close a door, they open a window. So, a window... There are no windows." Exactly," said Jojo, as she was walking towards a painting. " It's a painting of a house." What's in a house?" Asked Sithis. Then, in unison, they said " Windows!" Jojo vaulted herself toward the painting, with her claws ready to pounce on the painting like it was a deer or a rat. She was ready to claw at it, but flew through the canvas instead. Shocked, frozen solid, Sith made out the words," Are you okay?" The room was silent. "Whaddya think?" She came into the room gripping onto a staff. " Am I cool, or what?" said Jojo. Sith snatched the staff out of Jojo's jaws. "... Or what...?" Well, what is it?" inquired Maya. " It's a staff. Duh." No, I mean what kind of staff." Oh... I don't know. We can't just cast it if we don't know what it does." Jojo was currently sneaking the staff away, when she dropped it onto the ground. The bulb broke, and before them appeared a portal. " Oh. So that's what it does." concluded Maya. Maya and Jojo walked into the portal, but all Sith did was stare. He was wondering. He was thinking of staying, and just giving up. He ran into the portal with no further hesitation, and they were gone.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Trip To Dawn Ch. 6

"Wake up! They're here!" Sith was awoken by a soldier in Empiric Imperial Armour, a thing unknown to Sith's world. "Where am I?" asked Sithis, dazed and confused. "What the heck are you talking about? You're in Kvatch! Did you get a concussion back there? Your name is Sithis, it's 3E 433! We're being invaded by Oblivion! On your feet, soldier!" 3E 433?! That's like two thousand years away! Am I in the future? Where is Maya?

He got on his feet, and grabbed a sword. The first thing he saw when he left the shelter that he had awaken in was fire and flames, and the soldiers, the ones that were at the moment decaying, were everywhere. It was pouring down rain, and thunder and lightning were crashing down from the sky, occasionally coming close to striking volts of electricity through someone. Meanwhile, Sithis was dashing through the fiery fields in search of Maya and Jojo, but they're nowhere to be found. He was rushing past a building when a person tackled him into it. "What are you doing?! I'm trying to find a g-" then the mysterious person slapped Sithis. "Dodo, it's me." Maya?" No, moron! It's me!" The stranger lifted his hood. It was Sithis. "I am you, duh!" Sith was amazed. It WAS him. But he was different. " Look I don't have time to explain, since we are in the middle of a War of Worlds here! But we need to get out of here." But, what about-" yeah yeah yeah, Maya and Jojo; they're not IN this dimension!" So... It's just the both of us?" Sithis was very befuddled, and a wee bit misunderstood. "The way into the next dimension is through Kvatch, and into Oblivion. We can do it, and I know it." Dimensional Sithis whispered some weird language into a rock, and threw it at the wall. As the rock hurdled towards the wall, it stopped. It grew and split, and reformed into a rack stand, with everything from maces made from malachite, to Auriel's Bow, one of the most mystical weapons known to all races of Tamriel. "Pick a weapon, any weapon, and fast. We gotta run like heck through the field. And Sithis, call me Mr. F." Mr. F unsheathed a shield, which wasn't even a shield at all; It was a hover board. "Cool! Do I get one?" There was silence for just a minute, and then "No."

The air was crisp all around, but Maya was currently unconscious; she wouldn't know about THAT. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Maya was now awakening, and she was startled that it wasn't Jojo who woke her up. She got up, and stumbled into a fighting stance; she swung at the mysterious figure, but it countered, and flung her up against the wall. "Careful there, you don't want to do THAT again." What the heck is that supposed to mean?" It means one wrong move," the figure removed it's hood," and we're BOTH dead." Maya gasped. It was herself. But, she was different. She had dirty blonde hair, which countered Maya's red hair, and blue eyes. "You're... Me?" Yeah yeah yeah, no time to chat, we need to find Sithis and Jojo, and fast. NOW." She equipped a long, slender staff with violet shards emitting from the tip. She whispered some foreign language into the staff very hastily, and cast it into the darkness outside their shelter. "Get in." What?! Are you insane or something?!" To heck if I am. Now, get in! and, please, call me Elizabeth." and without further hesitation, they jumped in.

"Rrrrrrrargh... Where-" Shut up!" Whispered a mysterious voice. "They're gonna catch us with your big, fat muzzle!" Jojo founded these words very offending, since, in fact, she was a canine. "Hey! Who do you think you are?" commented Jojo, her mind flooding with anger and poignance. "Oh my god, are you serious - I AM YOU!" Shouted the figure. "Wait, I heard something. It came from over here." Said someone. "Oh my god, this is all you're fault." Me?" Yes, you, stupid!" they got into a continuous argument, until the guard was closing in on where they were. "I found her! No, it isn't just one! There's more!" Jojo gnashed her fangs at the guard, and took a pounce on him. He let out a cry of pain as Jojo bit into him, but soon he found that Jojo was too cumbersome, and gave up on his life. "Go, go, go!" screamed the figure, who, in telling the difference between both Jojo's, we shall call Mojo. They both dashed out of cover, and were surprised at how many guards there were present. Mojo removed her hood, and revealed her demon-likeness to the eyes of the guards. Mojo had that ravenous look in her eyes, that by the time the guards got a good look at her, they were quaking in their boots of mixed steel. Jojo then had an epiphany; she thought a thought that would make her think of herself as never the same again. Since in each dimension there is a version of yourself, and every one of you share the same characteristics such as pugnacious and meddlesome attitude, then would that mean...?

"Oh my god, is that Jojo? What the...?! We gotta-" Mr. F snatched Sith's hood just as he was about to bolt to the other side. "Are you drunk or something?! We don't go in until we get the signal." As they waited, the battle for Jojo's and Mojo's life raged and roared, it was as if there was a battle to the death. They could practically see the fatigue in Mojo and Jojo's eyes. All the details were nondescript, and it would be much too bland to read more details. The environment was extremely bleak, and fog was dangling in the air like thick soup. But then something happened. Something very strange. They disappeared. The guards were confused and at first, some were just getting their thoughts together when they disappeared. One thing was for sure, though. The guards didn't find them, but they were no longer interested in Mojo and Jojo, oh no, and If this is candid enough, they found bigger meat to fry; Mr. F and Sithis being the meat. The guards realised the whole entire time the two were just watching, and mistook them as part of a 'daedric cult'. The guards bolted across the yard, charging at them full of zeal. "Don't panic; just hold onto my staff, and we can get out of here." and Sithis, wanting to initiate the escape plan of getting out of the situation, he held onto the staff for the life of him. "Now. BEGONE!" There was a puff of red steam, and they were gone.

=Authors Note= I am so sorry this came out so late! I have worked on this as hard as I could, and I hope my time wasn't wasted for nothing! ^-^


End file.
